Secrets Revealed
by greyspotterlife714
Summary: COAUTHORED BY MRS. RADCLIFFE EFRON AND KELSILOVESLUCAS. When a substitute teacher asks Ryan and Sharpay to do a scene in front of the class that includes a...well you'll find out. What happens? What secrets will be revealed? R&R RYPAY don't like...DON'T!
1. Dude, she's his sister!

_**Secrets Revealed**_

**_Chapter 1: "Dude, She's His Sister!"_**  
**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas.**

**Disclaimer: **As much as Kelsi(LovesLucas) wants to she does not own Lucas Grabeel and I don't on Zac Efron-sniffle- and obviously we don't own High School Musical.

**Dedication: **I want to dedicate this to RonWandMioneG4ever(_please _don't kill me!)-(you should read her stories...they're awesome and GhostWriter26

"Class! Settle down," Mr. Millson, the substitute, said or rather shouted at the class he was supposed to be substituting while the real teacher had goe away in vacation to "Get away from things" as she put it.

"Class for the last time BE QUIET!" finally the class did as they were told. "Now since your teacher, Ms. Darbus, is not able to be here I will be substituting for her. She also left me a note saying that if I have an questions to refer to Ryan and Sharpay. Will Ryan and Sharpay please raise their hands?...Oh yes there you are." He noticed they were sitting awfully close to each other and kept whispering in each other's ears. He thought they were probably boyfriend and girlfriend. _"Ah, young love,"_ he thought.

Seeing as they were the co-presidents of the drama club and they seemed to like like other so much surely they wouldn't mind doing a ilttle demonstration to thr class.

"Ryan and Sharpay," Mr. Millson said, "Would you please go up onstage and give preview of this winter musical that Ms. Darbus plans on putting on.

"Actually it's called a _musicale_, Sharpay said as she walked towards the stage and looked at the script Mr. Millson had handed to her and suddenly an evil grin of somesort, then suddenly turnrd back into her normal Ice Queen self, "And yes, we will."

Everybody just rolled their eyes as if they were used to her and Ryan smiled and laughed to himself as he walked onto the stge to join his sister Well, to join his girlfriend as Mr. Millson saw it.

As Mr. Millson handed out the scripts to the other students two more students raised their hands, a dirty-blonde and a brown-haired one, and said, " Well actually Ms. Darbus picked us for that role, and in this scene Ryan and Sharpay have to do...well..k-"

"Mr...?"

"Bolton," Troy said.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton, but seeing as Ms. Darbus isn't here right now and I am running this class I will choose who will be doing what," but as he saw the panic-stricken faces of the two young teens he said, "Well only in class; there is another teacher that deals with the actual musica- I mean _musicale,"_ he said as he shot a look towards Sharpay. As the rest of the class got their scripts they realized what this scene was about: It was the last scene in _Twinkle Towne_: where Arnold and Minnie sing "Breaking Free" and then well...kiss.

Everyone in the class gasped at once as Ryan fell over and Sharpay let out a little scream. Not as loud as in the cafeteria, but loud enough so Mr. Millson could hear her.

"I don't know what is going on here, but I want it to stop THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Millson yelled, "Now Ryan and Sharpay get on stage adn do this scene RIGHT NOW!"

After much persuading(and by persuading I mean yelling, screaming, and detention, and expulsion threats) the Evans's got onstage. (Ryan is in bold and Sharpay is in italics and both is underlined

**We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**

_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free _

**You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are **

_Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe_

**We're breakin' free**  
_  
We're soarin'_

**Flyin'  
**  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach 

**If we're trying  
**  
Yeah, we're breaking free

**Oh, we're breakin' free**

_Ohhhh_

**Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
_  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

**We're breakin' free**  
_We're soarin'_  
**Flyin'**  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach 

**If we're trying   
Yeah we're breaking free**

_Ohhhh runnin'_

**Climbin'**  
**To get to that place **

To be all that we can be

**Now's the time**So we're breaking free

**We're breaking free**

_Ohhh , yeah_

**More than hope  
More than faith**

_This is true  
This is fate   
And together_

We see it comin'

**More than you  
More than me**

_Not a want, but a need_

Both of us breakin' free

_Soarin' _

**Flyin' **

There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach 

If we're trying 

**Yeah we're breaking free**

_Breaking free_  
_Were runnin' _

**Ohhhh, climbin'**

To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

**Now's the time**

_So we're breaking free_

**Ohhh, we're breaking free**

_Ohhhh  
_

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Ryan and Sharpay finished singing and stood, looking at one another for a moment. Mr. Millson watched them intently an finally got frustrated with them. "What are you doing? You are supposed to kiss! Don't make me give you detention!" he threatened as he held up two pieces of paper.

The Evans' twins eyes widened and they groaned as they leaned forward and pecked each other on the cheek. Everyone in the audience gasped and Mr. Millson shouted," No! Do it again. With more passion!" They groaned again and this time they kissed wach other on the lips. As they were about to pull away (after about 3 seconds) Mr. Millson shouted, "No! What is wrong with you two? LONGER!" They stayed together for at east 10 more seconds. And what an agonizing 13 seconds it was.

After they pulled apart Mr. Millson asked," Will you please tell me why didn't you want to kiss each other? You are dating, aren't you?"

Ryan and Sharpay looked at each other in disgust and everyone else looked at Mr. Millson skeptically.

"Are you nuts?" Sharpay asked. The substitute looked at her and held up the detention slip once more. She took a step back, as if afraid he might hurt her. Then she spoke again. "What I meant was, what the heck is wrong with you! Ryan and I are not dating now and never will be in our lives!"

"Why not? I really though you were." Mr. Millson defended himself, "You sure looked like it!"

All trought this Ryan was just standing there dumbfounded(good 'ol Ryan).

As Sharpay was about to respond with a comment that was almost surely going to get her suspended Troy said, "Dude, she's his sister!"

Mr. Millson's face paled.

"Sister? You two are related?" The Evans' nodded. He then looked at the clas list and saw that they had the same last names. He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't you notice that they are twins?" Gabriella asked trynig to hold back laughter. Sharpay shot her a warning glance and Gabriella quickly shut her mouth. The bell suddenly rang and Ryan and Sharpay raced away from the stage


	2. Memories

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

_**By : Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron and KelsiLovesLucas**_

_**A/**_**N: **First and foremost, this story was **CO-WRITTEN **by Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron and myself ((KelsiLovesLucas))

**Dislaimer: **As much as we have begged and pleaded and wish we could, neither of us own anything High School Musical related.

**  
Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to GhostWriter626 ((an awesome reviewer!)) and Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron would like to dedicate this story to tootsieXpopXdiscovery (formerly: RonWandMioneG4ever.)

**(note)-**_the first half of the first chapter was written by Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron. The second half was written by KelsiLovesLucas. This whole chapter was written by KelsiLovesLucas._****

_Flashback: Two years earlier..._

Ryan sat on his bed, reading a book for his english class. He could hear his parents arguing in their room. They were fighting about money... again. They were nice parents and nice people but they had differences. Mostly financial differences. Ryan flipped the page and finished the chapter. He closed the book and looked up to see hsi twin sister, Sharpay standing in his doorway. "Hey, Shar." he said softly. She smiled at him. Her smile was sad.

"Hi, Ry." she replied as she sat down on his bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, worried.

"Nothing. Mom and Dad are arguing again and I just cannot take it anymore. I asked for a new outfit and now they're arguing about who spent more money this month and why they can't buy me anything." Sharpay said in a soft tone.

"It's okay Shar! You cna't blame yourself. They're going to argue and there's nothing that we can do to stop it." Ryan said as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes longingly. _If only he knew... _Sharpay thought to herself. She smiled at him and he smiled back a sympathetic smile.

"It's not that, really." Sharpay whispered so barely she could hear herself.

"What was that?" Ryan asked as he pulled away to look in her eyes. She avoided eye contact and shook her head. She was not going to repeat herself, obviously. Ryan and Sharpay just sat and stared at the floor for a long time.

"Ryan? Can I tell you a secret?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

"Anything." Ryan nodded. Sharpay took a deep breath. Whether she was making the biggest mistake of her life or not she didn't know yet.

"Ryan, I'm in love with someone; Someone who could never love me back." Sharpay told him.

"Who?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Shar, just say it. I can keep a secret." Ryan said sweetly. Sharpay sighed. She couldn't back out now. Instead of speaking, though, she did something that surprised both of them. She leaned forward and kissed her brother. Not just any ordinary kiss, though. She kissed him with passion. Ryan was shocked at first but then kissed back. They kissed for about thirty seconds and then pulled away. Sharpay turned bright red and Ryan was silent. After about one minute of silence, Ryan spoke. "What now?"

"I dunno." Sharpay shrugged. "Ryan, I love you. Not just like you're my brother so I love you. I mean… I really love you." Sharpay whispered.

"Shar, I love you too." he replied. She looked at him with a shocked expression and he kissed her again, lightly on the lips. "We just have to keep quiet for awhile, okay?" Ryan said. Sharpay nodded and stood and walked out the bedroom door.

_END FLASHBACK_

Ryan sat on his bed. He couldn't get the thought of what had happened at school out of his head. As much as he loved kissing Sharpay, he had to pretend he didn't. They could never let anyone know about them. It was the love affair of the century and he was stuck in the middle of it. He had secretly been dating Sharpay for the past two years and no one had known. Ryan kept thinking about the kiss and smiled at the thought of it. Everyone had believed that they had only kissed in order to keep from getting suspended but they had really kissed for so much more than that!

Suddenly, Ryan was interrupted from his thoughts by the light knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in." He said sweetly as he quickly grabbed a book and pretended that he had been reading it. He looked up and saw his sister. He threw the book back on the floor and sighed. "Scared me there, Shar. Thought it was Mom or Dad." he said quietly. She smiled as she made her way over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Did I scare you, now?" she said slyly. Ryan rolled his eyes. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled. "You seem tense." she said suddenly.

"Just thinking about school today."

"Oh, yeah that worried me there. You really are a good actor. I actually thought that you didn't enjoy it." Sharpay joked. He smiled at her as she leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sharpay jumped off of Ryan's bed and stood, placing her hand on her hip.

Their mom walked in. "Just tell me what the homework was!" Sharpay said, starting a fake conversation.

"Maybe you should have paid attention!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Kids, stop arguing!" Their mom said. Sharpay spun around and smiled at her mother. "Sharpay, Zeke is here." she said. Sharpay forced a smile. She followed her mom out of the room with one more longing glance at Ryan.

He hated the fact that she had to pretend to be dating Zeke. _"I'll pretend it's you" _she had told Ryan when Zeke asked her out.

Ryan shrugged the thought away and pulled out his iPod Nano. He put his headphones in and listened to Fall Out Boy, forgetting the world around him.

**_Now press the button and make us update faster!J J J J_** J 


	3. Suspicions

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Suspicions**_

**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. **Now I think I might have asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **No way! I mean really do you think anyone here actually owns this. If we did than we would be out I the real world making millions…oh well. -lol-

**Dedication: **I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.

**(note)-**_the first half of the first chapter was written by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and the second half was written by KelsiLovesLucas. The whole second chapter was written by Kelsi and this whole chapter is written by me._

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

_Ryan hated the fact that she had to pretend to be dating Zeke. "I'll pretend it's you" she had told Ryan when Zeke asked her out._

_Ryan shrugged the thought away and pulled out his iPod. He put his headphones in and listened to Fall Out Boy, forgetting the world around him._

(Sharpay and Zeke's Date)

"So Sharpay, that's why you have to be very quiet while making a soufflé," said Zeke.

"Wow," was all Sharpay could say without falling asleep. Sure she was the best actress at East High, but no one, not even her, could actually pretend that Zeke was interesting.

He was so busy talking, he didn't even notice that Sharpay had taken out her cell phone and was text messaging Ryan.

**S-** Hey, Ry. How r u?

**R- **Good. You.

**S- **:( Zeke is a total bore. He talking about-

**R- **Baking. Duh. What else!

**S- **HaHa. LOL. I love you.

**R- **Me too. :)

"Sharpay? Sharpay!" Zekae exclaimed finally getting her attention.

"What? Oh yeah I like crème brulee" Sharpay said trying to think of what Zeke might have been talking about while she wasn't listening.

"That's…great Sharpay, but this is a pizza place and they don't serve it here," Zeke said pointing to the waiter who was taking their orders.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I'll just have a salad." she said.

"And I'll have a slice of pepperoni," Zeke said to the waiter.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"I'll take a water."

"And I'll have a Coke."

Suddenly they heard "Public Affair by Jessica Simpson" from Sharpay's phone. She looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Ryan.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry. It's Ryan. Do you mind if I take this?" she asked trying to look sweet.

"No, go ahead," he replied with a genuine smile.

Sharpay felt bad for using him, but nobody could know about her and Ryan.

"Hey Shar. What's up." His phone must have not been working because she couldn't hear him that well so she put him on speaker phone.

"Ryan what do you want now! I'm kind of busy right now," Sharpay exclaimed putting up her façade again…although she had an odd smile on her face.

Zeke noticed this.

"Miriam says you have to go to the studio now for training," Ryan said.

"No way! She always makes us come at the worst times!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, bye Shar. I lov-"

"Shut up Ryan! You're on speaker!"

"What!"

"Sorry Ryan. Gotta go. Bye."

"Who is Miriam?" asked Zeke.

"She's our manager who always happens to want us to rehearse at the worst times. I'm really sorry Zeke, but I gotta go." Sharpay said.

"It's okay Shar," Zeke said, "I understand."

Sharpay didn't like how Zeke called her Shar. It was Ryan's special name for her. He thought of it and she didn't like anyone else to say it.

"Bye," Zeke said, "Luv ya."

"Luv ya too Ry-errr Zeke." Sharpay said as she rushed out, "Uhhhhh bye. See ya later."

**(A/N:) thanks for reading and we'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Something's Not Right

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Something's Not Right**_

**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. **Now I think I might have asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **No way! I mean really do you think anyone here actually owns this. If we did than we would be out I the real world making millions…oh well. -lol-

**Dedication: **I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.

**(note)-**_the first half of the first chapter was written by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and the second half of it was written by KelsiLovesLucas. The whole second chapter was written by Kelsi. The whole 3rd chapter was written by me and all of this is written by me except for the flashback._

**Recap:**

_Bye," Zeke said, "Luv ya."_

_"Luv ya too Ry-errr Zeke." Sharpay said as she rushed out, "Uhhhhh bye. See ya later_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Something's Not Right**

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello," said Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. It's Zeke." said Zeke.

"Oh," said Ryan becoming nervous and jealous at the same time.

"Uhm…yeah. I just wanted tp know if anything is wrong with Sharpay."

"Well then why don't you call her?"

"Because she seemed really upset after she got off the phone with you. She even left before I got to give her the present I got for her."

"Oh really," asked Ryan, "What did you get her?"

"I got her this really beautiful necklace with a diamond "S" on it for our 6 month anniversary," Zeke replied.(there is a link on my profile if you want to see the necklace)

"Oh, okay," said a relieved Ryan. He got Sharpay a ring, earrings, bracelet, _and _a necklace.(Hey they were rich after all). And a night out at the pond by their house. It was amazing. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK _

_Ryan ran up behind Sharpay and covered her eyes. "Guess who's got a present for you?" he said in a singsong voice and she giggled and pulled his hands away from her face. She turned to look at him and smiled, holding his hands in hers. _

_"What for?" she asked sweetly even though she obviously knew it was for her and Ryan's 6 month anniversary._

_He smiled and pulled her into the woods by their backyard and towards the lake. _

_There was a box sitting on a blanket and a picnic basket. _

_Sharpay gasped and smiled. Ryan sat down with her and handed her the box. She pulled the lid off and gasped again._

_"Omigosh, Ry! This is beautiful!" Sharpay said as she pulled a diamond necklace out of the box, the words "Drama Queen" were hooked to it. She smiled and then looked back into the box, pulling out the rest of it's contents. Beautiful diamond earrings, a bracelet with her name carved on it and a ring. The ring was simply silver._

_"I love it, Ry!' she said as she hugged him tightly. She then noticed the engraving on the inside of the ring. In it was written, "Ryan and Sharpay for ever". She smiled and slid it on her finger. Ryan put the necklace around her neck and she placed the bracelet on. The earrings were now dangling from her ears. _

_"I thought you would like it." Ryan smiled. _

_She smiled and leaned back and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. When they broke apart, Ryan placed his arm around her and held her close to him as they lay on the blanket and looked up at the stars now appearing in the darkening sky. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Ryan? Ryan are you still there?" asked Zeke.

""What oh yeah. Sorry. I guess I just kind of spaced for a minute." said Ryan quickly.

"So yeah," said Zeke," back to the real reason I'm calling."

_"Oh no," thought Ryan._

"When Sharpay was leaving she said something...errr...odd, I guess."

"Oh really?" asked Ryan getting nervous al over again.

"Yeah. First I said Something like "Bye Shar. Luv ya." and then she said "Bye. Luv ya too." But she almost said "Luv ya too Ryan" instead of to me. So I wanted to know if you knew anything about it."

"Uh...nope. Nothing at all Ryan said.

"Ok, I was just wondering. I hope your rehearsals are going well." said Zeke, "Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

_"Whew. That was close." thought Ryan, "And he actually believed that we had rehearsals. Ha."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At Zeke's House)**

"I wonder why all the Evans are acting strange today. Something doesn't seem right. And I'm gona find out what." said Zeke.

**_(A/N:)_** So there's chapter 4. We hoped you guys liked it. And we'll try to update soon!  R&R


	5. Guess Who

-1**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 5**

**Guess Who**

**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. **Now I think know we asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **No way! I mean really do you think anyone here actually owns this. If we did than we would be out I the real world making millions…oh well. -lol-

**Dedication: **I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.

**(note)-**_the first half of the first chapter was written by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and the second half of it was written by KelsiLovesLucas. The whole second chapter was written by Kelsi. The whole 3rd chapter was written by me and all the 4th chapter was written by me except for the wonderful flashback and this whole chapter was written by KelsiLovesLucas._**Now…on with the story:**

Ryan was sitting on the couch when Sharpay burst through the door. "Don't yell at me, Miriam! I'm here!" she shouted. Ryan laughed.

"Miriam's not here." Ryan told her.

Sharpay looked at him quizzically.

"She never was here. No rehearsals." Ryan said as he stood up, smiling and laughing at the fact that she had actually believed him.

"Really? Wow, thanks for the rescue! I was drowning there." Sharpay smiled at Ryan.

"So, what should we do? Mom and Dad are away till tomorrow evening." Sharpay said slyly.

"Well, how about a movie?" Ryan suggested. Sharpay frowned slightly. "We can go see Lady In the Water and you can hang on to me like usual when you get scared." Ryan said in a singsong voice.

Sharpay was now beaming and she grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, with Zeke...**

Zeke sat in his car on the opposite side of the street of the Evans' house. "This is stupid." Zeke said to himself.

Just then, he saw Sharpay and Ryan running out of the house and getting into Sharpay's car.

Zeke turned on his car and followed them once they had pulled out of the driveway. "The movies?" Zeke said when he saw where the twins had led him.

Reluctantly, he got out of his car and snuck in behind them. they never saw him at all in the lobby. He had bought a ticket to the same movie as them (spying or not, he wasn't about to break a rule by sneaking into the movies).

He sat down a few rows behind them and watched them. They just seemed like a brother and sister going to the movies. Zeke stayed though to watch the movie.

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat down next to Sharpay in the middle of the row. The movie started and they sat there in silence, but during a scary part, Sharpay jumped and wrapped her arms around Ryan's.

She cuddled her face into his arm and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shar? Can you let go of me so I can go to the bathroom?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, sorry!" Sharpay whispered back as she released her death grip on him. He stood and walked out of the auditorium and out into the lobby.

When Ryan came back and was about to sit down, he noticed something and his heart sank.

He sat down and was about to mention it to Sharpay but when he turned to talk to her, she planted a kiss right on his lips. He quickly pulled away and she looked at him, confused.

"Shar!" he hissed. "Guess who is only two rows behind us?"

"Who?" Sharpay said, worry now evident in her voice.

"Your boyfriend." Ryan said, using air quotes when he said boyfriend. Sharpay's face paled and she snuck a look behind her. Sure enough, there sat Zeke. She pointed with her head and Ryan understood. the two stood up and hurried out of the theatre, hoping that Zeke hadn't seen them kiss. He had though. He had seen the whole thing and the kiss especially.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: we both hope that you guys liked this chapter and remember…NP FLAMES! IT YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAN OBVIOUSLY…DON'T READ IT. And I you decide to flame us anyway we will just write back with rude comments. So HA! Anyways…BYE!**


	6. Not Just a Friendly Kiss

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 6**

**Not Just A Friendly Kiss**

**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. Now I think know we asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: No way! I mean really do you think anyone here actually owns this. If we did than we would be out I the real world making millions…oh well. -LOL-**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.**

**Note: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron is off on a cruise and she didn't take me! So, I ((KelsiLovesLucas)) am going to be writing the next few chapters until she gets back. Just wanted to let you know that! Now… on with the story**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ryan and Sharpay sat in their car outside of their house. "I can't believe that he was there. You know he probably saw us, right?" Sharpay said very slowly.

"No, really? I hadn't thought of that, Sharpay!" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Don't cop an attitude with me, Ry! Don't blame me for this!" Sharpay said angrily.

"What? This is my fault?" Ryan asked. He stared at Sharpay. She just stared back and sighed.

"Look, Ryan, this is no one's fault. It just happened. Let's not fight, okay?" She whispered. He nodded.

"Okay, Shar. Let's just go inside."

"Yeah, and we'll try to work this out."

"Sharpay! There's nothing we can do! Zeke saw what he saw and we can't change that. All that we can do is hope he wasn't looking or something and then, if he was, we'll just have to take what comes." Ryan said. Sharpay nodded silently and opened her door. Ryan did the same and they walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Ryan, I'm scared."

"Why?" Ryan asked her, worried.

"What if Zeke tells someone? It's not going to be good results, Ry! As much as we hate to admit it, we are brother and sister and that's not normally socially accepted." Sharpay told him very matter-of-factly.

"I know. We'll just have to take what comes. Don't be scared. I'm here, Shar and I won't let anything bad happen, no matter how people react." Ryan whispered to her. He pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead. Sharpay soon fell asleep and Ryan sat with her in his arms, trying to decide what he really would do if anyone found out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zeke sat in his seat in the movie theatre for a moment, stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Sharpay and Ryan had sat just two rows away from him… kissing. Zeke was shaken back to reality when he saw Ryan and Sharpay disappearing out the door. They must have seen him. He stood and walked out, still in shock. Zeke stepped out into the cool night air, looking for the twins but they were already gone. He had to tell someone. Zeke pulled out his cell phone and called Troy.

"Hello?" Answered a sleepy Troy.

"Troy! It's Zeke. I have to tell you something!" Zeke exclaimed into the phone.

"Zeke, do you know that it is 10:00 at night?" Troy yawned.

"You go to bed at 10:00?" Zeke laughed.

"Shut up and tell me what you wanna tell me!" Troy said angrily.

"You are never gonna believe who I just saw kissing at the movies!" Zeke cried. Troy was silent, waiting for Zeke to finish. "Ryan and Sharpay Evans."

"Yeah, right." Troy said unbelievably before hanging up on Zeke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ryan carefully got up past Sharpay and got his phone out of his jacket pocket. "Hello?" He asked, checking the clock. It read 12:34 A.M.

"Ryan?" came Zeke's voice. Ryan sighed.

"Yeah…" Ryan said slowly, expecting what he knew was about to come.

"Ryan, maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me or something but I saw you and Sharpay at the movies and it looked like you were… kissing." Zeke paused for a minute. "Were you?" Ryan was relieved. Zeke was asking! All that Ryan had to do was lie and everything would be okay!

"What the heck are you talking about, man?" Ryan exclaimed. "Why would I be kissing her?"

"Well, it just looked like you were kissing each other." Zeke said quietly.

"Well, we weren't kissing. You're right, Zeke. Your eyes are playing tricks on you." Ryan told him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Zeke apologized.

"It's okay, dude. It must have been dark and you saw something else and thought it was us or the movie or something." Ryan tried his hardest to make Zeke believe him and he thought he was selling it.

"You know, I dunno. I know that it was the two of you and I was only like two rows behind you. Plus, the two of you ran out of there really quick." Ryan cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about that!

"Well, Sharpay wasn't feeling too good so we decided to leave." Ryan lied. Sharpay suddenly sat up and looked around, disoriented. She saw Ryan standing a few feet away from the couch on the phone. _Uh-oh! This cannot be good! _Sharpay thought. She walked over and put her ear to the phone, trying to listen to the person on the other end. She knew immediately that it was Zeke.

"Really?" Zeke asked, he sounded sarcastic rather than worried. He didn't believe what Ryan was saying. Sharpay decided to help him our. She put Ryan's phone on speakerphone and ran to the other side of the room.

"Ry! Could you come here! I think I'm gonna puke again!" She shouted with a thumbs up. Ryan rolled his eyes and put the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry, Zeke. I have to go. Bye!" Ryan said quickly and hung the phone up before Zeke could say anything else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zeke turned his phone off and looked at it for a second. "That was more than just a friendly kiss. Something really weird is going on." Zeke said to himself. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. "I have to find out what!" Was the last thing he said before going to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay, review time! Remember: NO FLAMES! Don't like? Then why are you reading this? I mean, seriously. It's kind of obvious to just not read something that you don't like. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon. I, KelsiLovesLucas, shall be writing this by myself until Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron gets back. That will be soon. All right, go review! **


	7. He Told?

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 7**

**He Told!**

**(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. Now I think know we asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: No way! I mean really do you think anyone here actually owns this. If we did than we would be out I the real world making millions…oh well. -LOL-**

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.**

**Note: Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron is off on a cruise and she didn't take me! So, I ((KelsiLovesLucas)) am going to be writing the next few chapters until she gets back. Just wanted to let you know that! Now… on with the story**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On Monday morning, Ryan and Sharpay went to school in separate cars. Ryan sat with Troy and Chad at lunch. Sharpay sat with the drama club and Zeke. They avoided each other all day. "Hey, Ryan?" Chad asked at lunch.

"Yeah, Chad?" Ryan replied.

"Why are you avoiding your sister?" Chad questioned.

"Oh, she's mad at me. I don't even know why but you know how she can be."

"Totally. Well, you can hang with us as long as you like. We wouldn't want you getting killed and when she's mad, she's liable to do that!" Chad joked. Ryan smiled and took a drink of milk. He then looked over to Sharpay's table. She was sitting next to Zeke. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was about to kiss her. Ms. Darbus walked up behind them though and cleared her throat.

"Separate! Now!" She warned them. Sharpay pulled away quickly. Ryan was the only one who noticed the relieved look on her face that she wasn't in Zeke's grasp anymore. Ryan went back to his food and talked to Chad and Troy. Taylor came and sat down next to Chad. Every time Ms. Darbus looked the other way Chad and Taylor snuck a kiss. Troy and Ryan laughed every time they did it because they were in such a hurry to kiss before the teacher turned around that they ended smacking heads each time.

The bell rang and the three boys stood up. Taylor was hanging onto Chad's waist and they hurried out into the hallway before Ms. Darbus saw them.

"Hey, Ryan?" Troy asked. Ryan looked at the athlete.

"Do you wanna go to the movies this Friday?" He asked. "Chad and Zeke are coming, too." Troy informed. Ryan's heart sank when he heard Zeke's name.

"I don't know, Troy…" Ryan began.

"It'll be fun! Sharpay holds a grudge for a long time, I know. Getting away from her might be nice for you." Troy begged his friend.

"All right, I guess I'll go." Ryan sighed. Troy smiled and walked away. Ryan sighed once more and headed out of the cafeteria to his next class.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sharpay was walking down the hall to the auditorium. "Miss Evans! Lovely of you to show up!" Ms. Darbus shouted to the blonde girl. Sharpay smiled weakly and sat down next to Gabriella. Troy was on the other side of Gabby and Ryan was next to Troy. Sharpay tried to ignore her brother but her eyes kept wondering over to him. He was simply staring at Ms. Darbus who was standing on the stage, instructing the class.

"Today is a free day so you can do whatever you want. You can do skits that you make up, you can sing, you can dance, you can sit there like bumps on logs. Whatever you decide. No cell phones, no iPods or other gadgetry may be used this whole class time, though! Go!" She told them. Everyone stood up and walked to where they wanted to be and started doing their own things. Troy, Gabby, Sharpay and Ryan all stayed where they were.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"The bump on a log idea appeals to me." Troy told her.

"Me, too." Ryan agreed.

"Fine. You two sit here. I'm going to find someone to do a skit with. Shar?" Gabby said.

"Um, I'm gonna stay here, too." Sharpay decided. Gabriella shrugged and walked away. Sharpay scooted down a seat and sat next to Troy.

"Gabby looks lonely. I'm gonna go with her. See ya!" Troy said as he got up and ran to his girlfriend. Ryan and Sharpay sat in silence. They finally looked at each other.

"This is stupid, Ryan. We've been avoiding each other all day. It's stupid!" Sharpay said as she turned to her twin.

"It's working, though! Zeke hasn't been suspicious about us at all! I say we keep it up." Ryan said. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ry, I mean, I don't want us to do this anymore. Let's just stop avoiding each other. No one else knows. Zeke didn't tell anyone obviously cause no one would be quiet about it all day. Even if he did tell anyone, they wouldn't believe him." Sharpay said. Ryan thought about this for a moment and smiled.

"I guess you're right. We can hang around each other again." He said. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and the bell rang. "Let's go." He said with a smile. They walked to their lockers together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So, I'm guessing that Sharpay's not mad at you anymore." Troy said in the only class that Ryan and Sharpay didn't have together. Gym.

"Yeah, we made up. I'm still going to the movie with you guys, though. What are we seeing?"

"Who knows? We don't really go for the movie anyway. Unless it's horror. There's no good horror movies out though so we're just gonna pick something and spend the whole movie talking about people and throwing popcorn at people in front of us." Troy replied as he shot a basketball. The gym teacher ((his dad)) had let them pick what they wanted to do today and Troy and Ryan were just shooting hoops. Most everyone else had opted to do soccer or volleyball so Ryan and Troy were pretty much the only ones playing basketball.

"Sweet." Ryan said. "I love throwing popcorn at people!" He laughed as he made a free throw. Troy complimented his shot. Just then, the bell rang and they hurried to the locker room. They were the first ones there and walked to their next class, which was math.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On Friday night, Ryan ran downstairs and was about to go out the door when Sharpay came out of the kitchen. "Hey, Ry! I've got When A Stranger Calls!" She said in a singsong voice. She held up a DVD in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in another.

"Sorry, Shar but I'm going to the movies with Troy and Chad and Zeke." Ryan said. She had a hurt expression.

"Oh, are you sure you wanna do that? Zeke is probably going to bombard you with accusations." Sharpay warned him.

"It's a movie. We won't really be talking. Don't worry. I'll just lie if he does ask me anything. I've got my cell if you need me. Why don't you call Gabby or Kelsi? They'd watch the movie with you. See ya!" Ryan said in one breath. He hurried out the door and Sharpay sat down with a sigh. She didn't invite anyone over. She just watched the movie alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Ryan!" Troy called to his friend in the lobby. Ryan walked over and greeted his friends.

"Hey, guys. What're we ending up in?" He asked.

"We're going to Superman. Not by choice!" Chad said. "We thought it would be fun to throw popcorn at people in that! And Troy wanted to see it." Chad laughed. Troy rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. I kind of wanted to see it, too." Ryan said in defense of Troy. Troy smiled and the waved at someone behind Ryan. Ryan spun around and saw Zeke walking towards them.

"Hi, guys. Ryan." Zeke said, greeting Ryan individually. Ryan suddenly felt uncomfortable under the boys stare.

"Let's get that popcorn, huh?" Ryan decided quickly, walking towards the concession stand. They bought their popcorn and headed into the theatre. The boys spent most of the movie chucking popcorn at the couple in front of them. Every time the couple would lean in to kiss, popcorn would mysteriously end up in their hair.

"This is so funny. Chad, throw the next one!" Troy whispered. Chad tossed some popcorn and then quickly slid down in his seat and stared at the screen.

"I'm going to get a refill on my pop." Ryan said. He grabbed his cup and stood.

"Me, too." Troy decided. He followed the other boy out of the auditorium and into the lobby. They were standing in line when Troy suddenly spoke. "So, you wanna hear something funny?" He didn't let Ryan respond. "Zeke called me this weekend and told me that he saw you and Sharpay kissing in the movie theatre. How funny is that? I mean, yeah right!" Troy started laughing. Ryan's eyes widened and he just couldn't speak.

"Zeke… Zeke told you that?" Ryan stuttered out. Troy nodded. "Ha, that is funny. He was totally pulling your leg, huh? Zeke can be pretty stupid." Ryan laughed. Troy laughed too and they got their refills. "Ya know, Troy, I'm not feeling so good. I'm gonna go home, okay?" Ryan said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at school." Troy walked back into the theatre and Ryan ran out to his car.

"This is bad. Really bad." Ryan said to himself once in his car. "I cannot believe he told."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, there's chapter seven! Review time! No flames though. If you don't like then don't read! I, KelsiLovesLucas, wrote this whole chapter because Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron is off on a cruise. She'll be back soon but until then I'll be writing by myself. Review time!**


	8. Interuptions and Almost Begging

**_Secrets Revealed_**

_**Chapter 8:**_

**_Interruptions and _Almost _Begging_**

(A/N:)first and foremost this story was CO-AUTHORED by me (Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron) and KelsiLovesLucas. Now I think know we asked before, but NO FLAMES! If you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't.

Dedication: I want to dedicate this to tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Kelsi is dedicating it to GhostWriter626.

Note: YAY! I'm back…but guess what…My brother is turning 20 this year and my cousin is turning 16, so we are going to FLORIDA! Yes…I can't wait. There is only one downside: I have to leave my faithful reviewers behind. And of course Kelsi.

Note #2-**Very Important!** There was one person who reviewed who kelsi and I did not appreciate all the things this person said. Constructive criticism in always accepted, but in SMALL quantities. They sent us 4 reviews with like 1(?) good thing out of all of them. If you're gonna leave something bad then say at least one good thing to go along with each. If you want to see what she wrote, then feel free to check out the reviews for this story. And we wouldn't mind if you left one of your own on your way out.

_**Recap:**_

_Zeke… Zeke told you that?" Ryan stuttered out. Troy nodded. "Ha, that is funny. He was totally pulling your leg, huh? Zeke can be pretty stupid." Ryan laughed. Troy laughed too and they got their refills. "Ya know, Troy, I'm not feeling so good. I'm gonna go home, okay?" Ryan said._

"_Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at school." Troy walked back into the theatre and Ryan ran out to his car._

"_This is bad. Really bad." Ryan said to himself once in his car. "I cannot believe he told."_

When Ryan walked in the front door of his house (mansion?) and saw a strange sight: There were pillows and cushions everywhere. Sharpay was cowering in a corner with the phone lying across the room. Actually it looked like it had been thrown there.

"Shar! Shar! Are you okay? What happened?" yelled Ryan running across the room towards her.

Sharpay jumped when she heard someone yell, but then she realized that it was only Ryan.

"Are you okay?" asked Ryan a little softer, "Who did this to you?" his voice getting harsher.

"Oh Ryan, I'm so sorry," Sharpay said.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Just tell me who did this to you and I'll-"

"Ryan it's okay. I was watching When A Stranger Calls and-"

"Why were you watching it by yourself? You know you always get scared without me there to lend a chest you can scream into." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sharpay talking like Ryan was just some drama club geek who couldn't get their lines right.

Ryan wasshocked by her sudden change in attitude hesitated before answering, "I…uh…what," (which really wasn't much of a answer.)

"You think that I am too scared to even watch a movie by myself. But ya know what Ryan," Sharpay said staning up and stepping closer to him, "I'm not 5 anymore! I'm 16 in case you haven't noticed!"

"Ho could I _NOT_ notice that!" shouted Ryan, "We're twins remember!"

"But that's exactly the problem Ry," Sharpay said softly, " We're brother and sister. We're _related._ We can't be together. It's against the law."

"C'mon, Shar...wait...you don't mean that." Ryan whispered.

"Yes, I really do. I'm sorry," Sharpay said as she started to walk away.

"NO. Wait." Ryan called almost begging her.

She turned around. "What now?"

"Why?"

"Because Zeke saw us and he called me the other night and he sounded really suspicious. And...this is just causing way to much stress. I can't take it anymore. I mean it's fricken' _illegal._

"Sharpay, please.Just think about this for a second."

"I have been thinking about it... and we're over.

**A/N: Awwwwwwww. They broke up. Sorry that there wasn't much fluff in this chapter. But Kelsi and I decided that tis was exactly what the story needed. Alsosorry about the "lend a chest to scream into" thing. I wanted something to start off a temper tantrum**

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review an the way out. And noticeI said review and NOT flame. If you flame we will reply like so: DON'T LIKE, DON'T RWAD...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME.

until the next chapter...see ya!


	9. Not Good Enough

**_Secrets Revealed_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Not Good Enough_**

**KelsiLovesLucas-** All right, guys! After a long time of waiting for an update, we are back to, well, update! Yay! This chapter has drama, if you're looking for fluff, it won't be in this chapter. So, just wanted to say that... um, yeah. That's it! Enjoy the chappie, peeps! 

Dedication- Red Dolphin and SouthPark.is.myHometown ((A.K.A. Bailian and Breiana!)) 

**Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron**-Ok...we R sooooo sorry 4 the looong wait!!!!! MAJOR DRAMA ALERT!!!! If U wanr fluff...go read a cliche Troyella or something. OK...well ENJOY!!! 

dedication-tootsieXpopXdiscovery (Happy late B-day! Happy 1-day-early B-day PAR-T!!!!) a.k.a. G. I. Jesse!!! haha 

* * *

**Last time on Secrets Revealed:**

_"C'mon, Shar...wait...you don't mean that." Ryan whispered._

_"Yes, I really do. I'm sorry," Sharpay said as she started to walk away._

_"NO. Wait." Ryan called almost begging her._

_She turned around. "What now?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Zeke saw us and he called me the other night and he sounded really suspicious. And...this is just causing way too much stress. I can't take it anymore. I mean it's fricken' illegal."_

_"Sharpay, please. Just think about this for a second."_

_"I have been thinking about it... and we're over._

* * *

The next day was basically hell for Ryan. He told his parents that he didn't feel good so he didn't have to go to school. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ryan it's me," Sharpay said softly. "Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Please. I know you're upset, but, please, you have to know where I'm coming from."

While she was saying thus Ryan slowly got up and went to the door.

"This was causing me too much-"

"Too much what? Stress?" Ryan said harshly as he opened the door, "Yeah I know, but don't think I was so carefree, either. I didn't want to go out and get a fake girlfriend because I didn't want you to feel what I did when you go out with Zeke. Then there's that fact that-"

"Please, Ryan. Let me finish," Sharpay said.

"NO!" Ryan said loudly, "You said enough last night. It's my turn now. Like I was saying, I didn't want you to have to go through what I do every time you go out with someone else. Also, since I don't have a girlfriend, people are starting to say that I'm gay. Do you know what that does to me? It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you!"

"Ryan, I never wanted you to feel that way. I never knew you felt that way! Please, you have to understand where I'm coming from Ry!" Sharpay whispered.

"**You** have to understand where **I'm** coming from!" Ryan said harshly. "I am tired of everyone thinking things about me that are totally wrong! I'm tired of hearing people say bad things about you and then just having to keep my mouth shut cause if I defend you then I'll say too much and spill everything! I'm tired of watching you with Zeke and knowing that you can never act the same way around me as you do around him! I'm tired of having to live a life of lies and secrets and keeping everything bottled up and then never being able to reveal to anyone how I feel about you!" Ryan panted slightly from his rant, staring at Sharpay for a moment.

"Ohmigosh, Ryan, I'm so sorry. I never-"

"Don't, Shar. I don't want a pity party. Maybe you were right last night, Sharpay. Maybe we should just move on with our lives, live normally for once!"

"That is not what I meant, Ryan and you know it! I only meant that it's too hard. It's been hard for me, too! I gave up everything to live like this!" Sharpay said softly.

"What did you ever give up, Sharpay? You're still the queen of the school, everyone still worships you! You still have Zeke and Troy is absolutely in love with you because you're supposedly dating one of his best friends! You haven't given up anything! I am the one who gave up everything, because I care so much about you!"

Sharpay and Ryan stood in silence for a few more moments before Sharpay spoke again. "Ryan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I care about you too much for that. I know you care about me and I'm sorry. Really, I am." She told him. Ryan stared at her silently, then stepped back into his room.

"I know you are. So am I." Then, he shut the door and locked it.

"Ryan! Open the door! I am not finished with you!" Sharpay shouted, banging on his door with her fist. Ryan didn't reply. He now was listening to his iPod, fading the rest of the world out.

* * *

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron...**_I Hope Everyone Liked It!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** We worked Reeeeeeeeally hard on it. I think we both wanted a lot of drama in this one. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!

KelsiLovesLucas...Wow, a dramatic chappie, just like we said. But fluff is going to be in future chapters so don't worry! Now, click the little button in the corner and tell us what you thought and we will update soon! Love you all! God bless.


	10. It's Gonna Take More Than Groveling

**Secters Revealed**

**Chapter 10**

**It's Gonna take More Than Groveling**

**A/N**

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron- WOW!!! for our standards this is pretty fast! LOL We hope you like it!!...especially the ending! Enjoy...

KelsiLovesLucas-okay, peeps! We're back with a quicker update than last time ((we're trying to update more often!)) and just so everyone knows, this chapter won't be as dramatic as the last. Little bit of fluff. Yay, fluff! Enjoy this chappie, my sweets!

**Dedication-**

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron-To G.I.Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery) and of coarse to my wonderful fiance Zac Efron. Hey babe!!!...if you believed that then there's no hope for you.

KelsiLovesLucas-To MissZacEfron, Red Dolphin and SouthPark.is.myHometown

**Disclaimer-**NOOO!!! we don't own it! i know know that you're all gonna go home now and cry yourale to sleep, but tough luck! (LOL)

* * *

Ryan walked to school the next morning. He had ignored Sharpay the entire morning. She kept apologizing and begging him to talk to her but he refused to reply or acknowledge her at all.

When Ryan got to school, he went straight to Darbus' class.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy said as he sat in the desk next to Ryan. Ryan only looked at him and then went back to text messaging Kelsi.

"So..." Troy said suddenly causing Ryan to jump.

"What do you want, Troy?" Ryan asked as he pocketed his cell phone. Troy hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, look, I know that Sharpay is going out with Zeke and all but, well, I was wondering if you'd maybe..." Troy stuttered. Ryan started laughing.

"What? You want me to ask her out for you?" Ryan laughed again as Troy only nodded. "Wow, Troy, wow."

"Well, will you do it?" Troy asked. Suddenly, Sharpay walked in. Troy quickly leaned

away from Ryan, expecting Sharpay to sit by her brother but instead she sat behind Chad.

"Ryan? Please?" Troy begged.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ryan groaned. Of course, he wasn't going to do it. He just wanted to get Troy to leave him alone.

* * *

At lunch, Ryan sat by Kelsi. Sharpay sat by Zeke. Every now and then, the two would exchange glances but then they would quickly look away.

"Ry? What the heck is going on with you? You have been acting weird all day..." Kelsi said.

"Nothing, Kelsi." Ryan said softly. Kelsi only shrugged and went back to her food.

* * *

Sharpay walked into the house and put her stuff on the counter. She had driven home as usual but Ryan had walked, just as he had walked to school that morning.

Sharpay sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. She heard someone in the kitchen and got up to see Ryan walking out with a sandwich.

Ryan rolled his eyes and started towards the stairs but Sharpay raced forward and blocked the stairs. "Move." Ryan said.

"No, I wanna talk to you." Sharpay replied.

"Move." Ryan said again, more forcefully this time.

Sharpay leaned forward to his face and said, "Make me." in a taunting voice.

"Sharpay, don't be a five year old." Ryan groaned. Sharpay was about to say something when her cell phone rang. She held her hand up in a gesture for Ryan to stay where he

was and then answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Zeke." She said. Ryan rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Um, can I call you back? I can't talk right now." Sharpay said. "Cause I'm busy!" She hissed into the phone. "Zeke, I'll call you back." With that, Sharpay hung up the phone and looked at her twin. "Ryan, listen to me, I am so sorry about what happened. I just was worried. I got all paranoid. You know how I am." Ryan only nodded as Sharpay said this. "Look, is there any way we could just forget about what happened the last couple of days and, like, move on… together? Because…well…I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know, Shar. I mean, I am pretty cool. It's gonna take a lot more than a few minutes of groveling to win my heart back." Ryan said teasingly.

Ryan..." Sharpay began not noticing the sarcasm in his voice, then suddenly getting it.

Okay! I forgive you." Ryan laughed. Sharpay smiled and hugged him. Suddenly, Sharpay's cell phone rang.

Hang on, Ry." She smiled. "Hello? Zeke, what now?" Sharpay groaned, walking out of the room. Ryan sat down on the couch waiting for her to come back.

Ryan, Zeke wants me to go out with him tonight. What do I say?" Sharpay asked frantically. Ryan shrugged.

Go, I guess."

You don't mind?" Ryan shook his head and changed the channel on the television. "Okay Zeke, "Sharpay said putting the phone back to her ear, "Bye, she said, walking back in the room.

When's he coming?" Ryan asked, not looking at her. Sharpay held up her hand, indicating 5:00 P.M. "Wow, half an hour. Can you do it?" He asked, jokingly. Sharpay hit him playfully and ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

**After the date…**

"I had a great time tonight, Sharpay," Zeke said as he walked Sharpay back to her house that night."

"M…Me too," Sharpay replied with her usual fake smile. She was really anxious because the whole night she had been looking forward to getting home and seeing Ryan. She was so nervous, in fact, that she tripped over the front step of her house spilling the contents of her purse on the ground.

"Oh, Shar, I help you with that," Zeke said sweetly. She appreciated that Zeke cared for her so much, but only Ryan could call her that.

As Zeke bent down to clean up the mess, he noticed something shining in the light. He picked it up and saw, to his surprise…

**A/N-**

Mrs.Radcliffe-Efron-Well, there it was. Kelsi is up for the next half of the next chappie! Good luck! It should be up soon! 'Till then...

**_-ALi_**

KelsiLovesLucas-Okay, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know we enjoyed writing it! The next chapter has already been started so it should be up soon! Okay, review! See ya next chappie! I love you all! Peace and God bless, KelsiLovesLucas

**_A special shutout to KelsiLovesLucas because she and her story (High School Musical: The Series) was mentioned in the latest issue of Life Story: Zac Efron!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!! Go Kelsi!!!! Comgrats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
